


On the Way

by AdoringDelano



Series: The Future of Riverdale [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is terrified again, Betty is ott, F/M, Future Fic, Jughead isn't a fan of blood or screaming, Veronica in labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringDelano/pseuds/AdoringDelano
Summary: The one in which Veronica is in labour, Jughead contemplates why childbirth is gross and tries to stop Betty from wrestling the nurses.





	On the Way

Jughead was sat outside the hospital room, on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. If there was anything hospitals needed to put money in, it was those goddamn chairs. They made his butt go numb. He had his daughter, Vera, on his lap, and she was crawling everywhere. Since discovering she could do that, it was all she did. Then, Jughead scolded himself. One of his best friends was in labour with his other best friend's twins, and here he was, thinking about uncomfortable plastic chairs. 

Then again, Jughead wasn't really one for hospitals, or blood. That was a little ironic, considering the fact that he'd once been a part of a gang that had actually killed a fair few people over the years. 

In the room opposite, he could hear Veronica and Archie. Veronica was wailing, groaning, and clearly in a considerable amount of pain. Archie was talking to her, calming her down, whilst the doctor and nurses all ran about, jostling with each other. It made Jughead glad that he'd only been there for about half of Betty's labour (he was on tour with his new book and cancelled half way through after hearing the news), because Archie had been stood up for about ten hours. 

Betty was pacing. This way and that, up and down, back and forth, outside the door. One of the nurses had told them they couldn't go in, because they 'weren't family', and Betty had nearly punched her in the nose, to be stopped by Jug. Then, the doctor had told them she'd let them in when the babies' heads were crowning, so they could see their godchildren be born.

"Miss Jones? Mr Jones? The first baby's head is crowning!" One of the few nurses Betty hadn't nearly punched stuck her head through door, and Betty charged inside, Jughead just behind her.

Veronica was pale, her hair damp and sticking to her face, and her false nails were dug into Archie's hand. There was a lot of blood. Jughead shuddered and moved to the corner, behind one of the nurses. As he did, Veronica let out a loud cry and her body arched. The nurse on her other side was practically cheering her on.

"Just one more push, that's all it is!" 

Jughead scratched his head. "I wonder why they say one more push when there is clearly more pushing to do." He mused. Betty and the doctor gave him odd looks.

Veronica, however, was not amused by his thought process. "Jughead Jones, if you don't shut up, I swear by every last ounce of anger in my goddamn body, I will snap your scrawny neck in two!" Jughead moved further into the corner, still rocking Vera.

"Alright, Miss Lodge, you're nearly there. Just one big one, and we'll have the first baby out!" 

The next minute or so passed with a lot of different things. Swearing from Veronica, shrieking from Betty, murmured freaking-out from Archie, and silence from Jughead.

Then, the first baby was out. A little boy. 

But still, there was another to go. Archie's hand was bleeding because of how hard Veronica was clutching to it. Veronica was bleeding a lot. There was a lot more blood than when Betty had Vera.

It took twenty minutes, for the little girl to appear. The nurses shuffled around, cleaning up the babies and Veronica alike, till eventually the four of them and the doctor were the only ones left. 

Veronica propped herself up on the mountain of pillows and stared at the doctor with wide eyes. 

"When can I see them?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Miss Lodge, it won't be a minute. The nurses are just checking to see whether your children are healthy." Archie slumped into a chair beside fiancée, then faceplanted the bed. 

"Dr. Hardwood? They're healthy, heartbeats, everything healthy. Is she...do they want to see them?" Veronica snorted.

"I've been in labour for twelve hours, what do you think I want to do?" 

Jughead found himself hiding a snigger, thinking about the fact that though she hadn't slept for about thirty hours straight, Veronica Lodge could still be a brilliant bitch.

"Yes, ma'am. Here they are." The nurse looked terrified.

Jughead didn't blame her.

The two babies were tiny, with fluffy, tufty hair and wide blue eyes Jug knew would turn dark brown in a few weeks. Veronica reached out her arms and took one, the boy, and the other nurse passed the girl to Archie. Jughead analysed his godchildren whilst Betty shrieked and took photos. Both the babies had Veronica's dark olive skin. The boy was smaller, with a tuft of raven dark hair, just like his mom. The girl had soft, fluffy hair in a light shade of red, and was gurgling loudly. 

"Next time we have kids, Arch, we only need one, okay?" Veronica grinned up at Archie. Jughead shuffled over to Betty, still clutching Vera, and watched them. 

"Next time? Ronnie, we haven't even given these guys names!" Archie laughed, still holding the girl carefully. She looked tiny in his muscular arms, like a doll, never mind a baby.

"Amber. And...Jared." 

"I like that." 

"I love it." 

"Yeah...me too."


End file.
